


Privacy

by Krissielee



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissielee/pseuds/Krissielee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the time, Eggsy doesn’t care about the open showers in the Kingsman recruit dorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, my God, I don't even know. *buries head in hands* Straight-up PWP. I'm not sorry for it, but WHAT IS MY LIFE BECOMING, YOU GUYS.

Most of the time, Eggsy doesn’t care about the open showers in the Kingsman recruit dorm. He’s no great looker, but he’s not got anythin’ to be ashamed of, either. Merlin had explained, after Rufus had bitched about the lack of privacy, that it was because they would have _no_ privacy on missions; and that a handler would be seeing and hearing everything that went on—including physical relations with targets—so fuck off and deal with it.

Well, that’s really just how Eggsy interprets the Scot, but it boils down to the same thing: lots of people staring at his bits if and when he becomes an agent. 

Sometimes Eggsy wonders if anyone’s on the other side of that glass while they shower. If Merlin is there, watching them.

Watching _him_. 

That thought makes his prick hard every time, and Eggsy usually does his best to finish his shower without putting on a show for the (hypothetically watching) older agent. But it’s down to just him, Roxy, and Charlie now, and it’s easier to let his mind wander when he waits until they’re both deep asleep to wash off the day’s grime.

Tonight, though, he’s not sure just thinking about it will help. He’s hard, and their final tests will be coming soon. And then he won’t be in these awful dorms where he can’t even shit without someone walking past to brush their teeth or shave or whatever. And he won’t be able to think about Merlin standing just on the other side of that mirror, maybe with his pants undone and hard cock in hand, touching himself as Eggsy brings himself off under the hot spray.

He grips himself tightly, eyes on the mirror, seeing only himself but wishing he could see what was on the other side as he begins to stroke; Merlin’s desire would be enough to take him right over the edge.

But Eggsy is alone now, alone with his thoughts. So he tugs at his prick, cupping his balls with the other hand and hoping he doesn’t slip on the wet tile—he doesn’t know how he’d explain that to the others, and Merlin likely won’t kiss the bruise on his arse to make it better. 

Eggsy gasps Merlin’s name, then, and wraps an arm around the shower to keep himself upright. And then Charlie stirs in his bed, and Eggsy freezes, letting go of himself. He can’t get caught wanking.

“Don’t stop.” Eggsy’s eyes go wide as he looks at the mirror, knowing now Merlin’s watching this—and likely heard him, too. Fuck! He drops his hands despite the man’s words. “Go on. Finish yourself, Eggsy.”

Eggsy can’t disobey that voice, the one that has set every test he’d excelled at these past few months. He’s never been able to before, and he certainly can’t now. He wants to be a good boy, but …

“What if I do?” Eggsy breathes. “What’ll you give me?”

There’s a pause, and Eggsy thinks maybe he’s blown it before Merlin’s voice comes over the intercom again. “Finish yourself and find out.”

Eggsy groans, taking himself in hand again and pulls on his prick with purpose. This is more than just a quickie in the showers now; he can hear the dirty promises in Merlin’s voice, and fuck, he wants to see what he does to the man when he slips a hand behind him, turning a bit so Merlin can see it pushing into his arse. The man’s silent, and Eggsy smiles slightly, voice low as he starts speaking.

“I hope you’re wankin’ too,” he whispers, knowing Merlin’s tech can pick it up. “Fuckin’ wanna see what I do to you. Wanna see your cock, Merlin. Please.”

There’s no reply, and Eggsy takes a shaky breath, so close at the thought that Merlin’s as gone as he is, watching Eggsy fuck his hands.

It’s almost too much when he finally comes, the shower washing away the evidence before anyone else can see it.

The dorm’s quiet. Eggsy finishes up, flushing a bit when Merlin says nothing more as he dries off and dresses. Maybe he’d imagined it all. Wouldn’t be the first time Eggsy’d dreamt up something too good to be true.

He slips back into bed, but he can’t sleep. It doesn’t even startle him when the door opens and Merlin peers in. 

“Come on, then,” he whispers to the recruit. “Before you wake the others.”

Eggsy grins, climbing out of bed and following Merlin down to his office. He’s never been so happy to know he’s got no privacy around Kingsman headquarters.


End file.
